


Bruised

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prison, Gen, Harassment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-09-07 18:21:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16859023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: Someone has been messing with Jody and Donna’s girl Kaia.





	Bruised

The yard was mostly quiet, women milling about as they got their exercise in.  Some sat at the tables on one side, playing cards and betting push-ups, just to be sure they’d get the blood pumping.

A few groups of women stood against the fences, chatting quietly amongst themselves.  There was a new batch of girls in the place and the alums were curiously watching how they’d all fit in.  One more block was set to come out for recreation time, so the whole lot of them would be in the yard soon enough.

Jody and Donna sat in the corner of the yard on a cement block they’d deemed as their spot years ago.  They were some of the oldest veterans in the prison, both serving life sentences for killing their spouses.  Once they’d found out their similar sentences, they were inseparable.

Both had good behavior, too, neither of them actually mean-spirited people.  They’d been around long enough and gotten enough positive comments from the guards and wardens that they now even bunked together.

It was nice to have someone you liked to bunk with.

A couple years ago, they’d decided to start taking the younger inmates under their wings, so to speak.  Both Jody and Donna were strong feminists who didn’t put up with shit from anyone.  When a new lady came to the block, they’d make sure respect was a priority.  They made sure that the girls who were in for minor things – five years or fewer – were taken care of (especially in the beginning); they taught them the ropes.

To say they were nervous about having a lot of new ladies was a vast understatement, but they’d never let it show.  Their tough faces were ready to go.

The doors opened for the last block to come out for rec time.  Inmates trailed out, one by one.  Donna took note of the new girls while also looking for one of theirs, Kaia.  

Kaia had come in just a few months before, caught for possession and sale of illegal substances.  She was a frail thing, completely terrified of being in prison.  She was the perfect kind of girl for Jody and Donna to take care of.

Kaia was the last one out from her block, her arms wrapped around her chest.  She was hunched over, hiding her face from the world.  She’d gotten used to going straight over to Jody and Donna’s corner during recreation time, but today she went the opposite direction, toward the shaded corner.

Jody and Donna met eyes before Jody gestured her head toward Kaia, hopping off their platform to confront the girl.

Donna watched as Jody approached, seeing the woman soothe Kaia and guide her over.  While they walked, Donna eyed the new faces in the block.

Something had obviously happened to Kaia to make her act so differently.

“What’s wrong, birdie?” Donna asked once Kaia had sat down between them.  Kaia shook her head, still not looking up at them.  Donna put her hand on Kaia’s leg, surprised at the huge flinch she got in return.

“Kaia?  What’s going on?” she asked again, a little more demanding in her voice.  Jody rubbed Kaia’s back until the girl unfurled herself to reveal a purpling bruise on her cheek.

Both women gasped and looked around the yard, ready to take action on whomever had hurt Kaia.  “Tell us what happened,” Jody ordered, still rubbing at Kaia’s back.

Kaia sniffed.  “My new cellmate,” she said simply.  “She got here three days ago.  She’s pissed she got caught.”

“Three days?” Donna asked, not realizing it had been that long since they’d seen Kaia.

“The first day, it was just things she said.  She liked me, I was pretty.  She could make me feel good…”

Jody and Donna realized quickly where this was going.  “I asked the guards for extra kitchen duty, just to be out of my cell for longer.  But then…”

Donna shushed Kaia, knowing that the girl didn’t need to relive anything for them to understand.  Jody’s hand kept soothing her back.  “Which one is she?” Donna asked, her voice flat.

Kaia looked at Donna, seeing a fierce protection in her eyes.  She gulped before glancing around the yard, searching for her new cellmate.  Finally, she pointed, sending Donna into action.

Jody stayed with Kaia, watching as Donna approached and confronted the woman.  Words were exchanged, but after Donna got quite close to her and said a few choice things so that no one else could hear…the woman stepped back and gulped.  

She glanced over to Kaia, seeing Jody right next to her.  Her eyes were wide, afraid of whatever Donna had whispered to her.  Donna strolled back over to them, small smile on her face.

“She won’t bother you anymore, sweetie,” Donna said.  “Now, let’s take you to the med room, yeah?”

The guards didn’t even question Donna and Jody when they asked to leave recreation time to go with Kaia, knowing the women were protecting the girl.  They even used their pull to get Kaia switched to a different cell, making sure she would be away from any more harassment.

Nobody messes with their friends.


End file.
